Onyx
History During the time on Earth not much had happened to the Onyxian empire until roughly one thousand years ago where the Nordic Union had conquered the land know to them as England but set their eyes further onto the land of the Welsh, which the Onyxians have been guardians of before even the human primates walked the land, but quickly formed a strong friendship between the two civilisations. Many centuries passed until eventually the Nordic Union had set a strong foothold in the new world where upon they found resistance from the French, they called upon the Onyxians to assist them in this war, where upon the Onyxians demanded the rest of Britain in exchange for the French being removed (Most turned into soylent green to sustains the war effort and provide food for many years) within the space of seven years Chuckles hand had crushed the French and any resistance that followed without any difficulty and so the land of Britannia was brought under one noble banner of the Onyxian empire. From the abrupt change of politics which the Onyxians now had to embrace many set there eyes fourth into the area formally know as Florida, the smaller islands to the east of North America and to the west Indonesia, all of which would present whole new opportunities to explore. The military swarmed forward into the ocean and upon the designated areas, the islands to the east were easily obtained due to there being little to no sentient life being prevalent on those land masses, Florida and Indonesia on the other hand presented somewhat more of a difficulty due to humans having deep roots of civilisation planted within these areas, Florida was occupied with the people of the Nordic Union whom asked only for the protection from the Spanish and Dutch invaders, in return they promised the province. Meanwhile, Indonesia was in a civil war between their ruler Nihon, the Onyxian forces quickly suppressed the rebellion peacefully, the Southern section of Indonesia split off and joined the Onyxian empire favouring the way of Onyx. Military History The military forces were built around the premise of 'Don't be a negative Nancy' meaning they are quick to follow orders after being established in the year 832940 B.A. (or by the Christian calendar 3012894 B.C.) they have insured the protection and preservation of the Onyxian Empire and faithful allies. Descriptions of troops go as follows: Soldiers - When seen most humans mistake them for being some statue but the soon realise that the Golems are very much alive. They can be found built from a variety of different materials (clay, metal, stone,wood and flesh) and were first made 726499 B.A. for every hundred Golem they are occupied by one Gorgon a metal plated bull able to squash all biological 'prey' before it. Spies - The Onyxian Empire have over the course of 200 years, after arrival to Earth, (2179754 B.C.) developed a creature nicknamed 'Doppelganger' which takes upon a hosts identity and telepathically learns there secrets to further implant a stronger ploy of being the person they have taken the appearance of. However, if the operation is to assassinate a target they instead send in the 'invisible stalker' which no man, woman, or child will be able to see coming even with the most sophisticated of technological detection devices. Air force - The giant flying creature nicknamed 'Beholder', a particularity dangerous creature which strikes fear into most of it's enemies due to the massive destruction that a singular 'Beholder' can do ranging from disintegration and telekinesis rays to petrifiication and paralyzing ray to name a few. Traditional Drow Armour National Anthem Category:Nations Category:Black Nations Category:Nations in Europe